Warriors: The Neverending Sea Book 1: The Neverending Sea
by Moonstepwc
Summary: Five cats from four clans must come together in this new spin-off of the Warrior's saga in order to overcome a seemingly impossible goal.


PrairieClan

PrairieClan lives on the sagebrush landscape. They are adapted for running and turning to catch their prey, and thus tend to be light-boned and thin, with long tails.

Leader: Bearstar (Powerful short but thick furred brown tom with amber eyes)

Deputy: Cinderstripe (Gray tom with a darker stripe down his back and blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Tansypool (Golden tabby she cat with warm green eyes and white paws and tail-tip) Apprentice; Whitepaw

Warriors

Aspenfur (Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes)

Molespring (Dark brown tom with amber eyes and a white tail-tip)

Brackenpelt (Pale golden-brown tabby she cat with white paws and tail-tip)

Redfoot (Long furred white tom with a red tail and face markings)

Oakbreeze (Small white she cat with dark brown around her muzzle, paws, and tail-tip)

Owlflight (Spotted brown tom with a long tail) Apprentice; Stormpaw

Heathernose (Wiry black she cat with a distinctive pinkish nose) Apprentice; Badgerpaw

Dustfur (Pale brown tom with amber eyes) Apprentice; Willowpaw

Dogtail (Black tom with yellow eyes)

Ashfang (Light gray she cat with darker spots and blue eyes)

Hollyheart (Calico on black she cat with green eyes and a thick tail)

Squirrelleap (Dark ginger and white she cat with dark green eyes)

Apprentices

Whitepaw (White tom with green-and-amber eyes)

Stormpaw (Strong gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

Willowpaw (Light gray tabby she cat with a white muzzle)

Badgerpaw (Tan-and-brown tom with yellow eyes)

Queens

Specklepelt (Long-furred mottled gray and white she cat with yellow-green eyes) Mother of Redfoot's kits; Shadowkit (Fluffy dark gray tom with yellow eyes), Rushkit (Long-furred ginger and white she cat with yellow-green eyes), and Nettlekit (Long-furred mottled white she cat with gray patches and green eyes)

Mintcloud (Black and white she cat with green eyes) Expecting Bearstar's kits

Elders

Cloudpelt (Downy white tom with blue eyes)

Harestorm (Skinny pale gray she cat with pale mint-green eyes)

LakeClan

LakeClan is a clan who bases their lives off a river that flows from a lake that connects to all the clan's territories. They excel in withstanding severe rapids and can dive underwater in the most tumultuous conditions to catch aquatic prey.

Leader: Dapplestar (Brown and white patched she cat) Apprentice; Hailpaw

Deputy: Minnowtail (Gray tabby she cat with white paws)

Medicine Cat: Splashcloud (Gray and white she cat with amber eyes) Apprentice; Hawkpaw (Brown tabby tom with white paws and chest)

Warriors

Otterfur (Ginger and white she cat with green eyes) Apprentice; Brookpaw

Beechpelt (Light brown tabby tom with white chest, paws, and tail-tip)

Pebblestorm (Dark blue gray tabby tom)

Antstep (Small dusky brown tom with amber eyes)

Rivertail (Pretty, pure white she cat with a fluffy blue-gray tail)

Raintail (Pretty, long furred blue-grey tabby and white cat with pale blue eyes)

Marigoldpelt (Golden tabby she cat with bright green eyes)

Mintfur (Dark gray, almost black tom with green eyes)

Peaksky (Pale gray tom with darker points around his muzzle, paws, and tail tip)

Troutwing (Silver tabby tom with white paws and muzzle and green eyes)

Apprentices

Brookpaw (Light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes)

Hailpaw (Black tom with amber eyes)

Queens

Lilystem (White she cat with amber eyes) Expecting Beechpelt's kits

Elders

Stonewhisker (Graying black tom with blind eyes)

Lichenleaf (Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes and a twisted hind leg)

PineClan

PineClan lives in the heart of the conifer forest with a small meadow section. They are strong and skilled at hunting and coexist with large predators in their environment.

Leader: Elkstar (Long-legged brown tom) Apprentice; Snowpaw

Deputy: Conepelt (Ginger and brown mottled she cat with dark yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Mapleleaf (Long-furred tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes)

Peachbreeze (Cream tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes)

Warriors

Bramblingheart (Pretty brown tabby she cat with amber eyes)

Aldertail (Dark gray tabby tom with a reddish tail and narrow yellow eyes)

Frogfur (Pale brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, and paw tips and deep green eyes)

Cloverheart (Dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes)

Larkwing (Black and white patched she cat with yellow eyes)

Stormclaw (Powerful gray tom with white paws and a locket of white on his chest) Apprentice; Vixenpaw

Heavycloud (Dark gray and white tom with green eyes)

Apprentices

Snowpaw (Gentle pure white she cat with blue eyes)

Vixenpaw (Pretty mottled dark red and white she cat with green eyes)

Queens

Cookie (Long-furred white she cat with green eyes) Mother of Stormclaw's kits; Deerkit (Pure white she cat with black paws, ears, and tail tip) and Graykit (Long furred smoke gray she cat with amber eyes)

Amberfur (Gingery cream she cat with swirly patterned fir and amber eyes) Expecting Heavycloud's kits

Elders

Lightningear (Golden tabby tom with a heavily notched ear)

CanyonClan

CanyonClan lives on the steep, dry precipices of the canyons that border PrairieClan's territory. Of all the clans, they live in the most difficult conditions, and thus are consummate survivors able to adapt to anything.

Leader: Breezestar (Pale ginger she cat with yellow eyes)

Deputy: Ospreyfeather (Powerful and stocky brown tom with darker flecks and white paws)

Medicine Cat: Sweetleaf (Ginger she cat with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and tail tip)

Warriors

Treefall (Brown tabby tom with a short, stubby tail and white paws)

Honeytail (Short-furred pale brown tabby she cat with a white chest, underbelly, tail, and muzzle)

Lakestorm (Black tom with blue eyes) Apprentice; Eaglepaw

Mallowbright (Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes and a distinctive notch in her ear) Apprentice; Leafpaw

Icestorm (Pure white she cat with thick fur and pale blue eyes)

Oakstorm (Powerful, long furred black tom with amber eyes and tufted ears)

Sootleap (Pale gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes)

Volewhisker (Cream and brown tom with one amber and one yellow eye)

Apprentices

Smokepaw (Ginger and white tom with deep grey eyes)

Leafpaw (Tortoiseshell tabby and white she cat with green eyes)

Queens

Birdwing (Brown and white tabby she cat with blue eyes) Mother of Lakestorm's kits; Crowkit (Black and white tom with blue eyes) and Rosekit (Cream tabby she cat with white paws)

Elders

Fallowlily (Spotted pale brown she cat with yellow eyes)

Jayflower (Pale gray she cat with dark stripes and blue eyes)


End file.
